Du bist ein Idiot
by SharonandAndy
Summary: Andy lädt Sharon zu einem Date ein und will ihr endlich gestehen was er für sie empfindet.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ich bin neu hier und das ist meine erste Story, also entschuldigt bitte wenn Fehler drin sind und ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch.

.de/

„Du bist ein Idiot"

Kapitel 1.

Es war schon spät am Samstagabend und Andy Flynn sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und war tief in seinem Bericht vertieft denn er schon längst fertig haben sollte, als er eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Andy was machen sie denn noch hier?" fragte Sharon die hinter ihm stand.

„Oh. Hallo Captain. Ich mache denn Bericht gerade fertig denn ich schon längst ihnen abgeben sollte." Sagte er mit einer entschuldigenden Stimme.

„Ach Andy das müssen sie doch nicht noch so spät abends machen. Das können sie auch noch Montag machen, gehen sie nach Hause."

„Wenn sie es sagen Captain, dann werde ich jetzt nach Hause gehen und den Bericht Montag zu Ende schreiben."

Sharon nickte nur und ging zum Ausgang des Morder Rooms als sie plötzlich von Andy gestoppt wird.

„Hey Captain, warten sie kurz." sagte Andy und eilte Sharon hinterher.

„Ja Leutnant?" fragte Sharon.

„Ich wollte sie was fragen. Um ehrlich zu sein wollte ich sie das schon lange fragen."

„Ja"

„Nun wie soll ich das sagen…."

Sharon starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an mit einem ernsten Gesicht und Andy blieb das nicht ungemerkt.

‚Gott was mache ich hier sie ist immerhin mein Boss, aber ich muss es tun also reiß dich zusammen'

„Ich wollte sie fragen…." Andy stockte wieder und holte noch einmal tief luftbevor er weiter sprach „Ob sie vielleicht morgen Zeit haben um mit mir essen zu gehen. Aber nur wenn sie lust haben, weil ich weiß ja das sie noch verheiratet." Sagte er schließlich.

„Sie wollen wirklich mit einer verheirateten Frau essen gehen?" fragte sie mit einen leicht ernsten und auch leicht verlegenden blick.

„Ja natürlich. Nur weil sie noch verheiratet sind, heißt es doch noch lange nicht das sie nicht essen gehen dürfen."

„Hmmmm…. Ich weiß nicht. Aber wissen sie was, sie haben Recht. Ja ich gehe liebend gerne morgen mit ihnen essen aber nur wenn sie mich abholen und Provenza überredet kriegen auf Rusty aufzupassen."

„Wirklich? Danke und das mit Provenza kriege ich hin. Ich hole sie dann um 6 Uhr ab."

„Okay dann bis morgen Abend. Gute Nacht Andy." sagte Sharon und ging.

„Gute Nacht Sharon und bis morgen." Sagte Andy nur noch und führte einen freuden tanz auf.

Danke fürs lesen und bitte schon kommentieren ich möchte ja besser werden und ihr könnt mir auch tipps geben wie ich es besser machen kann. Danke


	2. Chapter 2

Danke Leute für die Review und ich hoffe der zweite Teil gefällt euch auch.

Kapitel 2

Andy war nach der Zu Provenza gefahren um ihn zu überreden morgen Abend auf Rusty aufzupassen. Wie immer stellte er sich stur.

„Komm schon alter Mann, es wird nur morgen Abend sein." Sagte Andy zu seinem Freund.

„Nein, nein, nein und nochmals nein!" sagte er mit wütender Stimme.

„Ach komm schon. Wieso tust du das nicht?"

„Ganz einfach , wegen dem Captain."

„Wieso wegen Sharon?"

„Flynn, es kann einfach nicht gut gehen wenn du dich Privat mit dem Captain triffst."

„Komm schon. Wie oft habe ich dir einen gefallen getan alter Mann?"

Bevor Provenza weiter Sprach überlegte er kurz.

„Na gut. Aber nur unter einer Bedingung!"

„Und die wäre?"

„Es bleibt nur bei dem einen mal hier. Du wirst nicht am Montag ganz in Gedanken vertieft sein und über sie nach denken. Hast du mich verstanden!?"

„Von mir aus. Ich rufe Sie an um ihr zu sagen das es klar geht mit dir. Ach ja du musst um 6 Uhr da sein!"

Während dessen war Sharon zuhause angekommen und versuchte Rusty zu sagen das sie Morgenabend was vor hat. Und er war alles andere als begeistert.

„Rusty, ich werde morgen essen gehen. Was ist schon dabei?" fragte Sharon entsetzt.

„Was dabei ist du machst etwas aus ohne es mit mir abzusprächen!" schrie er sie an.

„ Ich habe dir wenigstens bescheid gesagt. Und seit wann muss ICH mich mit DIR absprechen ob ich essen gehe oder nicht?"

„Vielleicht hatte ich schon etwas Morgenabend vor. Hast du daran mal gedacht?"

„Rusty du hättest es mir dann schon gestern gesagt!"

„Ja schon aber es geht sich ums prinzip!"

„Rusty ich habe mich erst heute verabredet."

„Wirklich?" Rusty sah Sharon fragend an.

„Ja. Und wenn Andy es hin kriegt wird Provenza auf dich aufpassen. Okay?"

„Na gut."

In dem Moment klingelte Sharons Handy und sie sah das es Andy war ging sie ran. Sie fand es gut das Andy ihr Bescheid sagt das es klappt mit Provenza. Nun stand der Abend nichts mehr im weg. Noch nicht.

Ich bin gespannt was ihr sagt und bitte schreibt mir auch eure ideen auf.


	3. Chapter 3

Und weiter geht's Leute ich hoffe euch gefällts.

Kapitel 3

Es war Samstagabend und Rusty saß auf der Couch und hörte nur wie Sharon eine Tür auf macht und eine andere zu macht. Genervt schaute Rusty auf die Uhr und sah das es nur noch knapp eine halbe Stunde war bis Andy Sie abholen kam. Er hörte wieder eine Tür aufgehen aber keine die wieder zuging. Er fragte sich ob Sie schon fertig ist und ging nachsehen.

„Sharon wo bist du?" fragte Rusty.

„Im Schlafzimmer!" rief Sie.

Rusty ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und sah das Sie vor ihrem Kleiderschrank stand und er sah auch das Sie ihre Haare gemacht hat und sich etwas mehr als sonst geschminkt hatte.

„Sharon du bist noch nicht fertig? Andy kommt in 30 Minuten um dich abzuholen und du willst doch nicht so gehen. Oder?" sagte er mit einem überraschten Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Nur ich weiß nicht was ich anziehen soll." Sagte sie und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

Rusty ging zu ihrem Kleiderschrank und schaute auf fasst 15 Kleider die sehr Ordentlich auf Bügel hangen und er runzelte die Stirn.

„Bei knapp 15 Kleidern könnte ich mich auch nicht endscheiden wenn ich eine Frau wäre."

„Ach Rusty, hilf mir bitte?!"

„Na gut." Sagte er und schaute sich ihre Kleider an und holte nach kurzen schauen ein Türkises Kleid raus. „Was ist hier mit?" fragte er.

„Nein danke das hatte ich einmal vor Jack an. Das ziehe ich nicht an."

„Und was ist damit?" fragte er und hielt ein rotes Kleid hoch. „Das sieht doch nett aus."

„NETT?! Rusty nett ist das unpassenste Wort für die Garderobe einer Frau."

Rusty runzelte die Stirn und holte ein grünes Kleid raus und hielt es ihr hin ohne was zu sagen.

Sie ging zu dem Kleid, es war aus Samt und Sie hatte es noch nie an, weil sich einfach noch keine gelegenheit geboten hatte.

„Gut. Danke dir und jetzt raus ich muss mich beeilen!" sagte sie nur und schupst Rusty raus.

Als gerade Sharons Schlafzimmer Tür zu ging und Rusty ins Wohnzimmer gehen wollte klingelte es an der Tür. Rusty lief los und war enttäuscht das es Provenza war.

„Keine pannik Sharon es ist nur Provenza! Kommen Sie rein." Sagte Rusty.

„Echt nette Begrüßung kleiner." Sagte er nur murrent.

„Verdammt!" hörten die beiden nur und sahen Wie Sharon ins Wohnzimmer lief und mit ihrer Kette kämpfte. Und Sie sah nicht wie Provenza Sie musterte. Das war auch wirklich besser für ihn denn so sah Sie nicht wie er ihr auf denn Ausschnitt schaute.

‚Warum ist mir dieser Ausschnitt nicht schon früher aufgefallen?' fragte er sich in seine Gedanken. Doch dann war es Sharons Stimme die ihn in die wirklichkeit zurückholte.

„Geht doch…. Oh Leutnant, ich habe sie gar nicht gesehen." Sagte sie nachdem sie es geschafft hatte die Kette zu zubekommen.

Es klingelte wieder und weil Rusty schon an der Tür stand machte er auch direkt auf. Und es war Andy.

So ich könnte par tipps gebrauchen wie das tolle treffen von Sharon und Andy in Sharons privat wohnung laufen könnte. Und ich hoffe es hat euch bis hier hin gefallen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Leute hier ist das nächste Kapitel und wegen der Ähnlichkeit im Kapitel 3 ich habe es so ähnlich geschrieben weil ich die Sache so gut fand weil es ist ja typisch Frau „Was ziehe ich an" und ich versuche das es nicht nochmal vorkommt okay.**

Kapitel 4

„Hallo Leutnant Flynn." Sagte Rusty.

„Hallo Junge, ist Sharon noch nicht fertig?" fragte Andy nur.

Er bemerkte nicht das Sharon da stand bis er ihre Stimme hörte.

„Doch, ich bin fertig für das essen Andy wir können sofort los." Sagte Sharon.

Andy sah sie nur mit großen Augen an und musste sich zusammenreißen nicht zu stottern.

„Wow Sharon du siehst wunderhübsch aus." Sagte er.

Sharon bekam rote Wangen „Danke Andy."

„Wohlen wir sonst ist der Tisch weg."

„Aber natürlich." Sagte sie und sah Rusty mit einen strengen aber liebevollen Blick an bevor sie weiter Sprach „ Wenn etwas ist …"

„Rufe ich dich an. Schon gut, schon gut. Sharon ich bin keine 6 Jahre alt mehr und außerdem ist Provenza noch da. Also los sonst kommt ihr noch zu spät." sagte Rusty und scheucht Sharon raus zu Andy und sagte noch Sarkastisch „Und komm nicht zu spät nach Hause." Und machte die Türe zu.

Andy und Sharon standen vor ihrer Wohnungstür, beide schwiegen sich kurz an bevor Sharon etwas sagte „Wollen wir sonst ist der Tisch wirklich weg."

„Oh jaja. Darf ich bitten." Sagte Andy und hielt Sharon denn Arm hin.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Auto. Als sie bei Andys Auto waren hielt Andy ganz Gentleman Sharon die Tür, als sie im Auto saß machte Andy die Tür zu und ging zu seiner Seite. Er sah zu Sharon und konnte nicht fassen das sie so wunderhübsch aussah.

„Na bereit auf einen tollen Abend?" fragte er Sharon.

„Auf jedenfall." Sagte sie.

**Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel gefällt euch und schon Kommentieren.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Leute morgen ist Halloween. Und ich hoffe es geht euch allen gut für mich ist es die beste Woche aller Zeiten. Und ich hoffe euch gefällt das nächste Kapitel.

Kapitel 5.

Sharon und Andy saßen still in Andys Auto beide hatten nichts mehr gesagt seitdem sie losgefahren sind. Andy war ganz auf die Straße fixiert und lächelte leicht, denn er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen wie wunderhübsch Sharon aussah. Sharon merkte Andys lächeln und wollte endlich das Eis brechen.

„Wollen Sie mir nicht sagen wo wir hinfahren Andy?" fragte Sharon schließlich.

„Ah nein. Es soll eine Überraschung werden Sharon. Aber eins sage ich ihnen, das essen dort ist einfach traumhaft." Sagte er nur.

„Na dann. Lasse ich mich mal Überraschen." Sagte sie und musste leicht lachen.

„Was ist so witzig?"

„Ich fühle mich als wäre ich wieder 18 Jahre alt und würde gerade zum Abschlussball fahren."

„Ach wirklich?"

„Ja. Es war ein toller Abschlussball."

„Das glaube ich ihnen gerne." Sagte Andy und sah kurz zu ihr bevor er ihr eine Frage stellte „Hatten sie denn auch eine tolle Begleitung?"

„Ja. Ich hatte eine tolle Begleitung. Er war scharmant und witzig, er führ mich hin, wir tanzten zusammen und er führ mich rechtzeitig nach Hause damit ich pünktlich dort war. Wissen sie Andy meine Mutter war sehr streng wenn es um Pünktlichkeit und benähmen ging."

„Das glaube ich ihnen auch. Denn sie sind es ja immer die Rusty sagt das er pünktlich zuhause sein soll."

„Ja, es ist wohl etwas an mir hängen geblieben, genauso wie die strenge zu Rusty."

„Tja. Aber jeder braucht was Disziplin Sharon."

„Ja das ist wahr."

Es vergingen nach diesem Gespräch ein paar Minuten bis Andy sein Auto vor einen Restaurant parkte.

„So da wären wir im Bella Italia." Sagte Andy voller Stolz als er Sharon die Tür auf machte „Ich hoffe Sie mögen Italienisch."

„Oh ich mag Italienisch nicht. Ich liebe es." Sagte Sharon nur.

Andy fiel ein Stein vom Herzen als er das hörte. Er hielt ihr seinen Arm hin und Sie hackte sich ein und gemeinsam gingen sie rein.

„Ah Andy. Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet." Sagte eine Stimme.

„Hallo Tony. Entschuldige bitte. Darf ich vorstellen Tony das ist Sharon, Sharon das ist Tony er leitet das Restaurant und ist auch noch ein guter Freund von mir." Sagte Andy.

„Es freut mich sehr Tony." Sagte Sharon und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Die Freude liegt ganz meiner Seitz Sharon." Sagte Tony und schüttelte Ihre Hand. „Der Tisch ist direkt dort drüben ich komme gleich wegen denn Getränken." Er wies auf einen Tisch und ging.

Als Sharon und Andy sich gerade setzen wollten hörten sie eine vertraute Stimme.

„Captain, Leutnant! Was machen sie denn hier." Sagte die Stimme.

Na wer mag das wohl sein. Ratet mal. Ich bin gespannt und ich hoffe euch gefällt's.


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo Leute es geht weiter und heute wird das Geheimnis gelüftet wer es ist. Viel Spaß.

Kapitel 6.

Als sich Sharon und Andy umdrehten schauten sie in ein Gesicht einer etwas jüngeren Frau die neben einen etwas größeren Mann stand. Sie konnten es nicht fassen wenn sie sahen.

„Chief Johnson!" sagte Sharon völlig überrascht.

Chief Brenda Johnson hat Major Crimes vor 2 Jahren verlassen und Sharon konnte es nicht fassen dass sie schon zurück ist.

„Bitte Sharon, ich bin heute nur Brenda." Sagte Brenda.

„Hallo Chief." Meldete sich jetzt auch Andy.

„Hallo Andy schon sie zusehen, alle beide."

„Es ist auch schon dich zusehen Brenda. Aber dürfte ich fragen was du hier machst. Ich dachte du wärst in Atlanta?" fragte Sharon noch immer überrascht.

„Nicht mehr, ich bin zurückgekommen. Nicht nur weil ich LA vermisst habe und Fritz sondern auch weil heute unser Jahrestag ist."

„Oh hallo Agent Howard."

„Hallo Captain." Sagte Fritz.

„Und Sharon, Andy was machen sie hier?" fragte Brenda schließlich.

„Oh nun ja. Wir sind hier weil…" Sharon stockte und ehe sie weiter reden konnte beendete Andy ihren Satz.

„Wir ein Date haben." Sagte Andy.

Sharon starrte ihn an sie hätte nämlich was ganz anderes gesagt.

„Ein Date?" fragte Brenda unglaubwürdig.

„Ja wir haben ein Date." Sagte Sharon schließlich.

„Das ist ja toll. Dann stören wir euch nicht weiter. Ich hoffe wir können uns mal treffen und reden über die letzten zwei Jahre. Noch einen schönen Abend ihr zwei und es war schon euch mal wieder zusehen." Sagte Brenda.

„Komm uns doch mal besuchen Brenda." Sagte Sharon.

„Mache ich schönen Abend noch." Sagte sie und verschwand.

„Wer hatte das gedacht dass wir sie hier treffen. Nicht war Andy."

„Ja. Aber Brenda sieht sehr Glücklich aus."

„Ja."

„Wollen wir mit unserem Date fortfahren?"

„Ja liebend gern. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf das essen." Sagte Sharon und beide setzten sich.

So das war es erst mal und ich hoffe es war eine tolle Überraschung und wie es weiter geht erfahrt ihr morgen. Ach übrigens Happy Halloween Leute. Wenn ihr einen bestimmten wünsch habt wie es weiter gehen soll schreibt mir ja.


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo Leute ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel gefällt euch auch. Viel Spaß.

Kapitel 7.

Rusty und Leutnant Provenza saßen auf der Couch in Sharons Wohnung und schauten sich Horror Filme an. Rusty hatte eine riesige Schüssel Popcorn. Er fand es toll einen Horror Film zu schauen und sich mit süßes vollzustopfen, denn bei Sharon durfte er das nicht. Aber er konzentrierte sich gar nicht auf den Film. Und das merkte Provenza auch.

„Was ist los Junge? Gefällt dir der Film nicht? Oder warum bist du so nachdenklich?" fragte ihn Provenza und holte ihn somit aus seinen Gedanken.

„Doch." Sagte Rusty.

„Aber?"

„Aber ich bin mir nicht wegen… ach vergessen sie es, es ist nicht so wichtig."

„Und ob es wichtig ist. Und weißt du auch wieso?"

„Nein wieso?"

„Weil du sehr selten über was nachdenkst. Also Junge was ist los. Sag es mir."

„Na gut. Es ist wegen Sharon und Andy. Ich weiß nicht was ich jetzt davon denken soll das die beiden jetzt ein Date haben. Wird es nur ein Date bleiben oder werden die beiden jetzt öfters Zeit miteinander verbringen? Und wie wird es jetzt mit ihrer Arbeit sein? Ich weiß wirklich nicht was ich davon halten soll."

„Junge keine sorge Andy hat mir versprochen das es nur bei diesem Date bleibt."

„Das Glauben sie doch selber nicht!"

„Junge hör zu, Andy ist ein Hitzkopf und ein Dummkopf. Er weiß selber dass es niemals gut gehen wird. Und wenn die beiden sich jetzt öfters treffen und vielleicht ein Paar werden, haben sie noch drei Probleme zu bewältigen."

„Und die wären?"

„Erstens du, Sharon ist immerhin deine sogenannte Mutter. Das heißt sie muss auf dich rucksichtnehmen. Zweitens Chief Taylor und Drittens Chief Pop. Also warte es erstmal ab ja und wenn es so weit ist kannst du dir immer noch Gedanken machen wie es weiter geht. Ja!?"

„Ja sie haben ja Recht. Es ist nur so dass Sharon immer noch mit Jack verheiratet ist und sie mit ihm ziemlich unglücklich ist. Und Sharon hat auch mal etwas Glück verdient und ich mag Andy sehr. Und ich will einfach nicht das sie schon wieder verletzt wird."

„Junge Sharon ist eine erwachsene Frau und kann auf sich aufpassen. Und weist du was? Wahrscheinlich werden ihr tausend Regeln durch den Kopf schießen die dagegen Sprechen das die beiden ein Paar werden. Also mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Okay. Und danke für alles vor allem das ich Popcorn essen darf und ein Horror Film schauen darf, denn bei Sharon darf ich beides nicht."

„Schon gut Junge."

Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. Und bitte kommentiert fleißig.


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo Leute. Ich habe den besten Montag for ever. Und ich hoffe euch gefällt das nächste Kapitel. Viel spaß

Kapitel 8.

Es dauerte keine drei Minuten bis Tony zu Andy und Sharon kam um zu wissen was sie trinken wollen.

„So hier bin ich wieder. Was darf es denn sein für die beiden?" fragte Tony.

„Das gleiche wie immer. Du weißt doch das ich kein Alkohol trinke." Sagte Andy.

„Also ein Soda. Und für die junge Dame?"

„Ein Weiß Wein wenn sie dahaben." Sagte Sharon.

„Aber natürlich kommt sofort und hier einmal die Karten lasst euch mit dem noch was Zeit. Die Getränke kommen jetzt gleich." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Tony und kam nach weiteren drei Minuten wieder mit den Getränken.

„So bitte schön." Sagte er nur und verschwand auch direkt wider.

Es vergingen 5 Minuten bis Andy und Sharon sich entschieden haben was sie essen wollen. Tony kam sofort und nahm die Bestellung auf und ging. Nach einer knappen 15 Stunde kam er einmal mit einer Gemüse Lasagne und für Andy Ravioli mit Fleisch und Sahne Fühlung.

„Guten Appetit. Last es euch schmecken." Sagte Tony und verschwand wieder.

„Mmmmh… das riecht aber gut." Sagte Sharon und schaute zu Andy.

„Ja das tut es und ich hoffe es schmeckt dir Sharon." Sagte Andy.

„Das hoffe ich auch. Guten Appetit." sagte Sharon und hob ihr Glas bevor sie weiter sprach „Auf einen wunderhübschen Abend."

„Auf ein wunderhübschen Abend." Sagte Andy und stieß mit an.

Andy fand dass er eine ganz andere Raydor kennen lernte an dem Abend als damals wo sie zum ersten Mal den Fuß in Major Crimes reinsetzte. Er sah nicht die damalige Hexe von FID er sah eine witzige, freundliche scharmante junge Frau. Beide redeten über ihre Familie und über ihre ehe dabei sah er das Sharon traurig wurde als sie von der ehe mit Jack redete. Aber ihre Traurigkeit verflog wie im Flug als sie von ihren Kindern Sprach und beide hatten jetzt das Gefühl jemand ganz anderen kennen zu lernen. Andy erzählte noch einige Geschichten aus seiner ehe und Sharon musste leicht lachen.

‚Oh Gott hat sie ein schönes lachen und wie hübsch sie doch heute Abend ist. Tut mir wirklich leid Provenza aber ich glaube nicht das es hier bei bleibt' sagte sich Andy in seinen Gedanken.

„Andy ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Sharon und holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Oh.. Jaja. Ich war nur in Gedanken Sharon. Ich glaube wir sollten jetzt bezahlen und dann sollte ich sie nach Hause bringen sonst machen sich die beiden noch sorgen um uns." Sagte Andy leicht verlegen.

„Ja da haben sie wohl Recht Andy." Sagte sie nur.

Andy bezahlte das essen und beide gingen sie aus dem Restaurant zu Andys Wage.

‚Oh Gott. Ich glaube ich habe mich verknallt' dachte Andy.

Und wie es weitergeht erfahrt ihr später. Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und schön Kommentieren.


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo Leute dies wird das letzte Kapitel für diese Story aber ich plane eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben. Viel Spaß bei dem Kapitel ich hoffe euch gefällt es.

Kapitel 9.

Andy und Sharon saßen stillschweigend in Andys Wagen. Für beide ging die eigentlich 10 Minuten fahrt wie eine halbe Stunden Fahrt um. Immer wieder wollte Sharon was sagen doch als sie denn Mund öffnete kam nichts raus, deswegen schloss sie in wieder. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kamen sie an Sharons Wohnung an. Andy wollte nun die stille brechen als Sharon austeigen wollte.

„Soll ich sie noch mit hoch bringen?" fragte er.

„Oh.. ich weiß nicht so recht." Sagte sie unsicher.

„Ach kommen sie schon. Ich bin immerhin ein Gentleman."

„Na gut. Dann bringen sie mich noch hoch ja."

Beide stiegen aus Andys Wagen und gingen zu Sharons Wohnung. Für Sharon kam der Weg zu ihrer Wohnung auf einmal viel langer vor. Sie wollte nicht dass der Abend jetzt endete. Noch nicht.

‚Wieso fühle ich mich so seltsam? So fühlte ich mich zuletzt als ich Jack kennen gelernt habe' dachte Sharon betrübt.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Sharon? Geht es ihnen nicht gut?" fragte er sie und holte sie in die Realität zurück.

„Oh ja ja. Ich war nur in Gedanken vertieft." Sagte sie und als sie bei ihrer Wohnung angekommen sind wusste sie das der Abend zu Ende ist und sagte schließlich „Danke Andy für den schönen Abend."

„Ja es war wirklich ein schöner Abend." Sagte er und als Sharon gerade ihre Tür aufschließen wollte sagte Andy schnell noch etwas damit der Abend noch nicht zu Ende ist „Hey warte mal kurz ich muss dir noch was sagen."

„Ja und was?" fragte Sharon.

„Nun ja. Ich wollte ihnen das schon lange sagen, schon seit dem ersten Tag an dem sie ihren Fuß in Major Crimes reingesetzt haben…" er stockte.

„Ja?"

„Nun wie soll ich es sagen. Nun ja Sharon ich glaube ich… ich habe mich…" er stoppte wieder und er ging etwas näher an Sharon heran und legte seine Arme um ihre Hufte und sagte nur „Das hier hatte ich schon lange tuen sollen."

Ehe Sharon reagieren konnte und etwas sagen konnte spürte sie Andys Lippen auf ihre. Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl. Es war für sie sehr lange her dass sie geküsst worden war. Zu Andys Überraschung legte Sharon ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie wussten nicht wie lange sie dort vor Sharons Wohnung standen bis sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörten.

„OH MEIN GOTT!"

Beide losten sich von dem küss und drehten sich um Beziehungsweise nur Sharon drehte sich um und beide starrten in Rustys entsetztes Gesicht und hinter ihm stand Provenza mit einen zugleich wütenden und geschockten Gesicht der nur Andy so anschaute. Provenza wollte Andy nicht vor Sharon und Rusty anschreien, deswegen ging er an Rusty vorbei und schubste Sharon quasi in ihre Wohnung und schloss von außen zu Andy und Sharon konnten sich noch gerade verabschieden bevor die Tür zuging.

„Sharon was ist in dich gefahren?" fragte Rusty Sharon immer noch geschockt denn das hatte er nie von Sharon erwartet.

„Was denn? Was ist denn los?" fragte sie nur.

„Was los ist? Was los ist Sharon? Das fragst du mich wirklich. Du hast ihn gerade mitten vor der Tür geküsst."

„Ja und?"

„Ja und Sharon. Wie kannst du das nur."

„Nun ja. Darf ich nicht auch mal Spaß haben?" fragte sie und drehte sich um und ging ihn ihr Zimmer und lies ein verwirrt schauenden Rusty zurück. Sharon schloss ihre Tür und lehnte sich nur lächelnd an sie.

‚Was für ein küss' dachte sie sich nur.

Währenddessen standen Provenza und Andy im Aufzug.

„Du bist ein Idiot." Sagte Provenza.

„Wieso?"

„Wieso? Wieso Andy. Du hast gerade denn Captain geküsst. Und ich darf mir jetzt Montag deine Träumereien anschauen. Hör mir jetzt genau zu Andy, dass kann und wird niemals gut gehen und wenn dann gibt es Noch Taylor und Pope. Also las es sein." Sagte er grimmig.

Andy sagte kein Wort und ging genervt aus dem Aufzug zu seinen Wagen und setzte sich in den Sitz und dachte nur an denn küss es war ihm egal was Provenza sagte und dachte er liebte sie und das ist alles was zählt. Mit Pope und Taylor würden sie schon irgendwie klar kommen und wenn schon dann ist er ein Idiot. Sharon ist es wert und er wird es immer wieder tun.

So ich hoffe euch gefällt es und wie gesagt ich plane eine Fortsetzung aber in einer anderen Story und wenn ihr so par Ideen habt Kommentiert ruhig ja.


End file.
